The Tough Life
by LadyJamie178
Summary: Jill Hawke is sadly a fugitive. Along with her love Anders. As fugitives they are on the run,have been for some days. Will they make it to better days? Will their love survive? Read and find out! Female Hawke and Anders story.


_**Hello everyone! I'm back with a new Dragon Age story. At first I wasn't going to turn this into a new story,since I've still got many stories that I need to be focusing on. But I've spent months,might as well say a year on a half on just this part of the story,since I didn't know it would be a full one.I've spent a good some months on this,just adding what came to my mind and I really did make sure it wasn't rushed or anything.**_

_**With Dragon Age Inquisition coming out next year,heck even before it was announced I was working hard on this...at first to be one-shot But seeing as I spent so much time on it,I figured it should be a story.**_

_**So please sit back and enjoy The Tough Life.**_

_**xoxoxoxo,LadyJamie178**_

* * *

Jill Hawke slowly opened her eyes. She slowly turned over to see Anders laying next to her,He was fast asleep. As to be expected, They have been traveling for days at a time.

She sat up,careful not to wake her love. Jill stood up and walked towards the window,her mind swimming in thoughts.

_what if Sebastian finds us? Are we being careful enough? Will I be able to protect Anders if it comes down to the worst?_

These were the many thoughts that had the mage on edge. Hawke wasn't sure she would be able to protect him if it comes down to a fight.

A knock at the door interrupted her inner battle. She looked towards the bed,Anders was still asleep.

_Thank The Maker_

She grabbed her staff incase it was a templar or worst Sebastian. Jill quietly unlocked the door.A young elf girl stood there,nervously looking up at her. She relaxed her hand that held her staff.

"Yes?" She asked politely

The girl shuffled her feet nervously,"Excuse me Miss,But I was asked that you were sent downstairs. The Queen and King of Ferelden are waiting for you."

Hawke blinked slowly. She had only met King Alistair once,in Kirkwall. The Queen wasn't with him at the time,so Hawke didn't have the pleasure of meeting her.

"Oh..Thank you,I'll be right down."

The elf girl nodded and bowed before she fled back down the stairs. Hawke sighed in relief. It was not Sebastian,thank the Maker.

Jill quickly dressed in her robes and wrote a quick note for Anders incase he woke up while she was gone.

She quietly closed the door as she headed downstairs.

The King and Queen were seated a table when Hawke finally spotted them. The Queen saw her and quickly rose.

"Ah,You must be The Champion of Kirkwall." She greeted.

Jill smiled politely,"Yes,Your Highness,But please call me Jill."

King Alistair rose too and smiled at Hawke,"It's lovely to see you again."

Jill bowed,"And you,Your Majesty."

Alistair chuckled,"Really,you don't have to be so formal Hawke,It is just the three of us right now." He looked at his wife,"See Ella,didn't I tell you she was fantastic?"

Ella smiled back at him,"Indeed dear Husband." She then looked at Hawke."But as much as I would love to relax and dine.I fear we came here for another major concern."

Jill nervously looked around,"And what is your concern?"

Ella motioned for her to sit at the table,"We must talk about your..mage."

Jill froze as she was about to sit down,"Excuse me?"

Alistair saw her fear and rushed to assure her,"Don't worry,While I'm an Ex-Templar,I have no intentions of hurting him."

The Queen nodded,"It's true. Besides I know Anders and I do not wish him harm. If I did,I would have done so when I first met him."

Jill raised an eyebrow,"How do you know Anders?"

Ella chuckled."I met him when I first became the Warden-Commander.I'm also the reason He's a Grey Warden."

_Wow,I cannot believe this,Jill's mind was simply blown._

Ella looked at the Tavern entrance,"We came to help you two. We can offer you every bit of protection."

Jill's eyes widened,"W-what?."

Alistair nodded,"You two are welcomed to our castle anytime."

Hawke smiled warmly,"I..I greatly appreciate it but I couldn't impose."

Ella glanced at Alistair then turned back to Hawke,"You would not be imposing at all. Besides..do you have any other plans?"

Jill sighed and closed her eyes tightly,"No...I don't."

Alistair chuckled,"Then by all means,Go collect Anders and we can all be on our way."

"I don't know...we can't" Hawke weakly protested.

Ella shook her head slightly,"Let's be realistic here Hawke. You and Anders are both on the run."

Jill winced at the tone in the Queen's voice.

"Anders blew up the chantry. You're both fugitives on the run,From templars and who knows who else."

Jill's heart sank at the mention of Anders and the chantry.

"You've got nowhere else to go. You'd be much safer in our Castle in Ferelden then you will be in some tavern."

Ella paused before continuing,"Anders will have to pay for his crime eventually"

Jill's eyes widened,"No..please..just leave him alone."

Alistair held up a patient hand,"He won't be made Tranquil. Thankfully he has us as friends."

Jill sighed,running a hand through her orange hair,"I know that he has to pay some how...just please don't hurt him."

Ella chuckled,"Don't worry. He will come to no harm with us."

Alistair grabbed his wife's hand,"Alright then,Go get Anders,We'll wait here."

Jill nodded and quickly raced towards the stairs.

* * *

When she had returned to the room,The bed was empty. Jill's eyes widened,she was on the urge of panicking.

"Anders!" She called.

The bathroom door opened,revealing Anders in nothing but a towel. He had decided to take a bath,while she was gone.

"What's wrong?" He asked,securing the towel around his waist.

Jill sighed,"I...I'm sorry.I thought-" She trailed off.

Anders smiled sadly,"Thought I had left without you?"

She nodded,"Its..just a slight fear I have I guess." She walked closer to him.

She could still see the water droplets on his chest from his bath. She smiled as she put her hands on his chest.

"I'm sorry." She said softly looking up at him.

Anders frowned in confusion,"What for, Love?"

Her blue eyed gaze fell to his chest,"For...for thinking that you will leave.I know I shouldn't but..."

Anders's eyes softened as he leaned in to capture her lips with his. She wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders,closing her eyes tightly as she opened her mouth to his.

He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers,"You've got nothing to be sorry for Love."

She cupped his cheeks,smiling slightly,"I love you."

"And I love you." Anders responded before pecking her on the nose. "Now..how about you help me wash up?"

Jill laughed softly at his suggestive tone. She knew what he wanted and She wanted it too but now was not the time.

"Normally,I would love that idea." She started before looking back towards the door."But we have company..so we can't right now."

Anders's playful expression turned to a frown,"Company? what do you mean?"

Jill sighed,running a tired hand through her hair,"Yeah uh..we have two people waiting for us downstairs. The King and Queen of Ferelden."

His eyes widened,He immediately began searching for his clothes,"We should get out of here then."

Jill grabbed his arm,"It's okay love. Their not here to harm us."

Anders dropped his clothes before placing his hands on her shoulders,his eyes looked wearily at the door,"No...No we have to leave,right now."

She frowned,shrugging his hands off her shoulders,"Anders,They _are_ here to help us."

He shook his head again,"No..No they're not"

"She's telling the truth Anders."

Anders froze at the voice. He slowly turned around to see The one person,He thought he never would see again.

"Uh...Hello Ella."

Ella shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest,"Nice to see you again too. Now get your things so we can all get out of this hell hole."

Anders looked wearily at her,"I don't think we need you're help."

The Queen raised an eyebrow,"Oh? you don't need _my_ help? Really Anders?"

"We've been doing just fine thanks." He snapped.

Ella snorted slightly,"Really? You're lady says otherwise."

Anders slowly turned his gaze to Hawke,"Just...what did you tell them?"

Jill started to speak but Ella waved a dismissive hand,"She didn't need to say much. Your recent activities are being discovered pretty much everywhere."

Anders crossed his arms over his chest,"I did that to prove a point."

Ella narrowed her eyes at him,"How is blowing up a Chantry gonna help mages? Really Anders..what the bloodly hell were you thinking?!"

Jill watched as Anders winced at the tone The Queen yelled at him. It broke her heart to see him like that.

"Really...you probably just turned the whole bloody world against mages everywhere now!."

Anders was starting to get mad now,"We were already alone! and what do you care anyway? You're not a mage."

Ella gritted her teeth as she marched in front of him,"No,I'm not. But you're my friend."

She sighed closing her eyes,"Bottom line Anders,What you did,was beyond **stupid**."

"Tell me something I don't already know."He snapped,turning to look at Hawke."Don't you think I already know what I've done. The pain I've caused the most important person to me."

Jill's eyes softened as he came to stand beside her. He gently grabbed her hand."I know what I've caused. But what's done is done."

Ella shook her head,"Just pack you're things. You and Hawke are coming back to Ferelden with us."

Anders placed his hand on Hawke's shoulder before turning to the Queen,"Can you give us a few minutes please?"

Ella nodded as she and Alistair closed the door behind them.

Jill turned to look at Anders as he stared out the window. She listened quietly,hoping he would say something .

After a few more quiet minutes,She sighed heavily,"Anders..I know you don't want to go back to Ferelden. But we have no choice." She insisted as she stepped closer to him.

"Sebastian will find us if we stay here." She concluded,"Don't you see that?"

The blond man finally turned towards her,his brown eyes closed tightly,"I do. But I said I would never go back there."

Jill giggled quietly,"You also said the same thing about the Deep Roads. But you still kept going."

Anders smirked softly,"Only because you dragged me along." His fingers threaded through hers.

She nodded,"You also didn't want me to go without you."

He wrapped an arm around her waist. Bringing her closer,Her chest bumping into his. Anders cupped her cheek gently looking into her blue eyes."That's because I couldn't bear it if you went into danger without me."

It was gentle moments like these that remind Hawke how she fell for this amazing mage.

Jill wrapped her arms around his neck,leaning into him,"Same goes for you."

Anders raised her chin and brought his lips on hers. She eagerly returned the kiss. His tongue gently traced hers and she opened up to him.

The kiss was becoming more heated as his hands started to roam her body. She whimpered as he cupped her breasts. He never broke the kiss as his hands continued to explore.

Hawke reluctantly broke the kiss and grabbed his hands,"We..cant." She breathed.

He nodded as he ran one last hand over her breast. She bit her lip to cover a slight moan.

Anders smirked as he finally stepped away. Jill blushed as she cupped her cheeks,embarrassed at how much he knew where to touch.

She lightly pushed at his chest,"Go pack you're things already."

Anders laughed as he turned his back and started to gather his things. Hawke sighed slowly,running a hand through her orange hair.

She knew this journey wasn't going to be easy. But that was nothing new to her. Jill's life had never been easy.

* * *

Jill went back down the stairs. Where the King and Queen were still sitting. She sat back down,leaning her arms against the table."He's getting ready."

Ella nodded."Good. We need to get going."

Alistair grabbed his wife's hands in hers."Let's go wait by the carriage,Shall we?"

The queen smiled but took her hand out his gently."You can go on ahead Dear.I need to speak with Hawke for a moment."

Alistair nodded and took his leave. Ella turned back to Hawke."I wanted us to have a friendly chat. Since we'll be traveling together and all."

Jill smiled lightly."Yes.I'd like that."

Ella ordered them both some water and bread. While they waited,The Queen decided to start the conversation."I know what it's like."

Jill titled her head curiously,"What do you mean?"

"I know what it's like to have the whole world on you're shoulders." Ella smiled in sympathy.

Hawke glanced down at the table."I uh,guess you do. Being the Hero of Ferelden and all."

Ella nodded."Yes. In a lot of ways,We are alike. You and I."

Jill laughed softly,"I'm not so sure about that."

"We 've both somehow been charged to save this world. To have all of the hard decisions placed on us. And we didn't even ask for it." The queen spoke.

Once they received the water and bread. Hawke sighed as she sipped her water thoughtfully.

Ella leaned against the table,looking at Hawke,"So..how long exactly have you known Anders?"

Jill sat her drink down slowly,biting her lip in thought."Maker...It's been a long time now.I uh met him when I first arrived at Kirkwall.I just needed his maps for the Deep Roads." She spoke fondly of that memory.

Ella nodded,smiling."You've been in love with him ever since?"

"Yes." Hawke replied,playing her a piece of bread she tore off."I loved him like I love him now."

Ella looked back towards the stairs. It appears Anders was still up there packing. She turned back towards Hawke."He really loves you.I can tell."

Jill raised her eyes from the table."Really? How?"

"Well He certainly wouldn't have ran away with me back in the day."Ella sighed thoughtfully.

Jill raised an eyebrow,"Uh...were you and him?"

Ella laughed,"Oh maker no dear! Besides I was married to Alistair when I met Anders."

Hawke shook her head,laughing slightly,"I'm sorry I asked. It's just..."

"I know."Ella said,patting her hand."He did flirt with me a couple of times but it never turned into anything."

Jill nodded in she looked up,She saw Anders coming down the stairs."There he is."

Ella stood up along with Hawke as Anders soon walked over to their table. The blonde mage sighed,"I'm ready."

The Queen nodded and headed towards the Inn door."Off we go then."

* * *

**A/N there you have it the first chappie.I will try not to take half a year on the second chappie like I did on this one xD I will update this when I have the time and energy.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**xoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
